badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Man: Zulu to Latin to English version
This is the description of the Slender Man posted on the Creepypasta wiki, transformed to Zulu, then to Latin and back to English on Google Translate. The man was said to have been a thin person purported paranormal world regions covering large. The appearances of the faithful throughout the world, including in many other stories that bind a man of weak; Out of fear of Dubh (or, The Dark Man) in Scotland, Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), and the German, or the legend of Der Grosse Grossmann Der Mann (procerus) arms. Glance The man is thin (male species) that tapers to a small force of arms and legs. 4 and 8, and a long, it seems, one can argue that in some part of its enthusiasts and black to go back, I am able to do this in various images and the will of the covenant to go. He is described as a garment of dark suit Features like those of the men of the famous Black et the name suggests, derived from the thinnest to the length of the strangers, and the breast, And he stretched forth their hands and their feet, so as to bring the fear they might take hold of his prey. If you walk into the arms of his victims hypnotized are completely powerless to stop. By the slender Pirate Cashore It is possible to create the same and as I may direct the motions of the genealogy of his Doctor Octopus. The same could be stretched far beyond capacity, and Mr. Fantastic. Whether it is in danger, he killed him, or in size, or even in place of, or the bodies of the victims were unknown in this open space to bring down or testimony by signs of a kind of left to him. Wrapped in a cloth, and his face pale, it seems almost a kind of gauze or thin slightly. man, and the countenance of his face was changed in him, and to have a discussion himself to one of many people believe otherwise, if it does appear. At times, as it were, the younger, which is sometimes Bowler, from Fedora, for sometimes it TopHat. Another reason may be that I had to tie it flows from the cloak in which is red or gray. He often goes for a long time, his hands falling onto the wood with the back or hung around. Sometimes described as a black pinstripe suit, in pictures, thanks to Jack Skellington from the very common Christmas nightmare. For a long time to let blood flow coattails with pride. Old shoes and clouted upon Himself arrayed in a down to the foot which is risen in all respects perfect Nigella. Customs Much arise from the overall aura of mystery and fascination with slender man involved in the case. Although the opinions of the little children to kill a person, it is difficult to say, or for only a loss. Often it can be found in the forests he built be reported or parts of the memory, which are usually in the region of. Species such as so many pictures of his children: and he told the multitudes of your tracing. Is commonly thought that children who are in these things, and of the wood. Easy and light exposure seems to be taking a bow. These things will happen for whatever you want to the memory of paranoid about the life of the threats of the people, that they may therefore be used to the sight of the begotten Son, that fear before him. For this, as psychologically gives a certain pleasure of the torturer is the idea of his victims. Morbi vel than to walk about again and again, that the ethereal, or the person of the creature that can not be seen. Why, however, this can stay with the movable body to deny it. Slender, however, think that in the forums SomethingAwful (or was it?), Some people had already claimed in the sightings. For the most part, it seems to be a preacher, because it walks the ways of the open windows in the night in front of see it in secret lone drive. Acting principal purpose is to see how their images are often just seems to disappear. Issues such as a marble pipes and even inspired many. In the end, however, the purpose remains unknown. An interesting take Slender Man: so at least the member who is to present a series of evidence, relying on Marble / facts: "There has been a great friend of Slender man from the appearance of this article. He does not have his hair off face. Now everything is different. There are certain person being asked, or not many of them. I find it can not be. It can be one where there is the greatest Slendy sister had been defiled Thy head is like is well known. But to these 3 or 4 Slendy he already knows first. This Hoodia, maskio, takes a rake and possibly observer. Since, however, not done away with not a lot, but the next part of the Maxwell Noah Arg. The Hornets Marble Arg, hood and maskio of his fans. Often it seems that the seeds of for anyone to work with him in the Arg, but not really sure if it is true or not. " History; Brazilian Cave Paintings Thin HomeGroup Troubleshooter First, he says the north that carried back to the cave, the tables of the Serra da Capivara National Park in Brazil had now been in the legend where it is believed (9) BC. This may be more a part of life with pictures to show the child by the hand, but in conjunction with it to mention extra. Egyptian hieroglyphs Another manifestation refer slender man of about 3100 BC in lower Egypt, and with respect to the "thief of the Gods" or "thief Kuk of" the common property of the reign of Pharaoh ważne. It represents the tomb carved into the thief who meet certain Pharaoh had the reputation of an organization. It is strange that many vessels in the form of figure, which can never be found in another language, a graven work. German woodcuts Derritter1 Lumberjack famous German Hansa Freckenberg created Woodcuts at least two featuring a character described Der Ritter (The Knight) in the middle age 16 who found Halstberg Castle in 1883. Although the senses of the body of the human Freckenberg famous - an unusual one in a period of time in the Woodcuts - photos lorem these bones, this multi-character Bed. Some historians say was uncertain of the exact nature of the target character is a religious wars raged in Europe at the time, represents some quarters believed hidden reason not followed Hastlberg castle near the town of 1543. However, many have argued that depict Freckenberg "Der Grossmann" (tall man). According to legend, the inhabitants of the Forest was average. Bad relentlessly pursued their children would fall into the woods one night Der Grossmann or not the iniquities of the apprehension and say it openly. And also from the newspaper account of the cold period around 1702: "My son, my son Lars ... dead. From his bed. It was found that little black dress. It seems like cotton, but fragile ... great. Lars room the night screaming at the top of his lungs," the angel of the cover! "1 asked him, what was said, and he told me a story about some nonsense fairy Der Grossmann. Grove, he says, he found one of the threshing floor of cows dead, hanging him on a tree. Now, for the first time there is nothing ... I have thought, went his way. Lars is to be done, and my family the least to leave before slain. I am sorry, my son ... I should have listened. God, forgive me. " Romanian mythology On the contrary, says the legend of Romanian great stature, whose fingers and toes, this can be referred to this type of a man of weak Aliquam "The tall man stood before a nobleman, dressed like all black. Black as dark and set it up the middle of the turbulent. He had all the arms and the Law, as serpents, and as sharp as a sword, and they were in pain, as the worms on the nails. For we do not speak, but laid down their lives in the known," In Rasciae, a tall man causes to kill the mother of the oven before it slid and "harming the ardent love." The Englishman Mythology The play speaks English "Tree Man" slim body apendages like the branches of a tree. It seems that parents and children strewn forest and is known to be used for individual bad behavior. There were some, however, have been linked to the loss of the number of the "Tree Man". Category:Translation Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Slender Man Category:Engwish Category:Monster